M.B.H
Mark Byron Fulleer Is currently wrestling under CBW in New England where he is happily married to former manager Fleur Halo whom he has three children with. His Son and Daughter are both training to enter the ring. He is the brother in law of fellow wrestler Ricky Halo. Him and his wife had daughter billy on July the 27th Before Wrestling M.B.H was born in Brighton England to Mr & Mrs Fulleer. His real name is Mark Byron Fulleer and wanted to become a priest since he was five years old, due to the fact that he was brought up a strict catholic. It was only when he saw the The Blue Blazer (Owen Hart) battle it out against The British Bulldog at the brighton arena after the match which was won by the British bulldog the blue blazer was unmasked and his mask was thrown into the seats and caught by the young Mark. He Kept the mask till he was fifteen but he unfortunately lost it when a fire broke out at a garage near his house setting fire to the surrounding area. The next day he packed his bags and went to stay with his uncle who lived in Boston, Massachusetts Where he trained vigoresly to enter the ring. ---- Indy Wrestling He started of wrestling in a small indy promotion called KBBW Killer Backyard Blood Wrestling where he wrestled as the great hamish after his uncle whom he was living with at the time. In his first match the crowds saw first hand what some people are still calling a birth of a legend the man he was facing was an elven time champion in Japan and was known only as the Killa for his tendency to try his best to put his opponent out of action but this time his plan didn't work. Almost all the match TGH was dominating with high risk and bone crunching moves he actually dislocated his right arm by botching a life threataning Somersault corkscrew leg drop which he missed killa's head and hit his arm on a chair set up it the middle of the ring,but he just got up and used a finisher which he still use's today. Breaking the ice(Reverse Piledriver) which landed Killa out cold he then won the match by pinning Killa after the match he carried on wrestling at the brand for 2 years after which he wrestled in Mexico and Japan For the next 4 years. ---- The Big Break After seeing a match in Mexico Mattloveswrestling decided to bring The Great Hamish back with him to wrestle on his brand. After the paper work was done the newly named M.B.H Met his current wife when Mattloveswrestling and he were scouting for talent at an indy roadshow. Two people were chosen to join the brand including her the other was Ricky Halo who is M.B.H's brother in law. His first match was against Lovell Matthews whom is a relative of Killa which was won in the same fashion as the match against Killa This time Breaking the ice wasn't enough he did the manoeuvre three times before he could finally pin the his opponent. ---- The Hardcore Brits The hardcore brits were formed while M.B.H was on holiday back to his hometown where he found out his parents had adopted a boy named Jay Van De Burgh. Him and Jay became friends Jay went back to America with M.B.H and joined CBW as M.B.H's apprentice and later Tag team partner. ---- Finishing moves *Breaking The Ice (Reverse Pildriver) *God Bless You (Diving splash) ---- Signature Moves *Front Face Dropkick *Superstar press pin *senton ---- Theme Music *Phill Collins-In The Air Tonight(Indy & Japan/Mexico) *A Dark Halo-Burn It All(current)